1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly, to a rotary plug which can rotate its terminals freely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The consumer electronic industry is prosperous due to popularization of electronic device and increase of service quality, so the electronic device with conveniently operative function is designed according to user's demand. The consumer electronic device can be a portable device, which has enlarged storage of a built-in battery and further provides an external plug for receiving electric power in a wire transmission manner, so as to increase usage time of the electronic device. Terminals of the conventional plug are immovable. A connecting cable of the conventional plug is twisted for adjusting an inserting angle of the terminals relative to a socket when an initial mode of the terminals is not matched with the socket. The conventional plug has drawbacks of inconvenient operating process and easy damage of the connecting cable due to over-bending. Therefore, design of a plug with adjustable terminals is an important issued in the related electronic component industry.